Now Trending with Tom, Jen, and Meg
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Meg gets a surprise phone call from a friend she had not heard or seen from since the family moved away from Rhode Island: Jen Botting and she has news that she and their other friend Tom are coming over for a visit and the three decide to become the Fashion Trio they once were in their youth.


Meg was at the Simpson's household, watching Maggie while Marge was grocery shopping and Homer was working. Meg actually liked babysitting Maggie than her own baby brother, Stewie; she actually liked Maggie. Maggie giggled as she was drawing a picture.

"Whatcha drawin', Maggie?" Meg cooed to the youngest Simpson.

"You and Bart as a prince and a princess." Maggie smiled.

"Aww, that's so sweet..." Meg cooed. Her cell phone then rang and she excused herself from Maggie to answer it. "Hello?"

 **'Hey, hey, there, Megster.'** The voice on the other line replied.

"Do I know you?" Meg asked out of confusion.

 **'Of course, I was your neighbor when we were kids,'** The voice replied. **'You always used to stay at my house.'**

"Neighbor... Neighbor..." Meg tried to think about it for a moment until she had it. "Jen Botting?!"

 **"Yeah, remember before you moved to Rhode Island?"** the girl's voice reminded.

"Y-Yeah, I remember," Meg now remembered. "My dad said that it was my fault that we moved... You and Tom were the only friends I ever had."

 **'Megster, that wasn't your fault,'** Jen's voice soothed. **'Besides, Mom was the one who wanted to adopt you because she hated your folks.'**

"She did...?" Meg had tears in her eyes. "I never knew about that..."

 **'She wanted to, but your mom wanted you to stay away from her.'** Jen reminded her.

"M-My mom was the reason why we moved." Meg felt heartbroken now.

 **'Yes... Oh, Megster, I'm so sorry.'** Jen replied once she heard sadness in Meg's voice.

"It wasn't your fault or your mother's." Meg said.

 **"I have some news though." J** en said.

Meg sniffled. "What...?"

 **"Tom and I will be coming to town tomorrow, how'd you like to greet us?"** Jen replied.

"Oh, my gosh, yes, how _is_ Tom?" Meg asked.

 **'He misses you a lot.'** Jen replied.

"Yeah...?" Meg smiled.

 **'It seems like only yesterday you saved him from being bullied from liking fashion.'** Jen remembered.

"That's when we all formed together." Meg added.

 **'The Fashion Bloggers trio.'** Jen nodded.

Meg giggled to that.

"We've been doing fine, but we need our Third Musketeer." Jen said.

'Oh, you know how bad I am.' Meg replied shyly.

 **'Nonsense, from what I've heard, you have great taste,'** Jen replied. **'Especially your beanie hat, it's so in style.'**

"You think so?" Meg smiled at her hat.

 **'Totally, it's our topic for the week.'** Jen replied.

"Wow, I can't believe it," Meg smiled. "So, when are you guys gonna come?"

 **'Tomorrow afternoon.'** Jen replied.

"So around lunch time?" Meg asked.

"Yeah, we were hoping to have lunch with you so we can catch up." Jen replied.

"That would be great." Meg agreed.

 **'Besides, I heard you have a boyfriend, way to go,'** Jen said which made Meg blush. **'What's he like?'**

"Oh, he's a bit of a bad boy, but he's the best..." Meg smiled. "He says he would die for me..." she then muttered slightly. "Let's just hope Sideshow Bob doesn't overhear that."

 **'You're dating Bart Simpson?!'** Jen gasped.

"Uh-huh, he's so hot and loyal." Meg nodded.

 **'Congratulations, Megster.' J** en approved.

"Thanks." Meg blushed.

 **'I gotta get packing, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon.'** Jen said.

"Okay." Meg replied.

 **"See ya, Megster."** Jen said.

"See ya, Jen." Meg smiled and hung up with a sigh.

Maggie smiled because Meg was happy.

"Guess what, Maggie?" Meg smiled back. "That was my old best friend, Jen Botting. Me, her, and Tom were all friends before moving to Rhode Island."

"Really?" Maggie asked as she held up her arms.

"Yeah!" Meg picked Maggie up and then let the little girl sit on her lap. "They know a lot about fashion. We even had our own fashion club before they started their blog."

Maggie smiled up to Meg. Meg smiled back down to her.

"I'm home!" Marge's voice called out.

"Oh, Marge, let me help you with the groceries." Meg offered.

"Thank you, Megan." Marge smiled.

"Maggie, why don't you go play?" Meg set the little girl down.

"Okay." Maggie smiled and went to play while her babysitter and mother handled the groceries.

* * *

"Dunkaroos?" Meg spotted one of the boxes from the bag. "Oh, man, I haven't had these in forever."

"It was the last box." Marge told her.

"Wow." Meg smiled.

Bart soon came in as well and was flexing his arms. "Hey, Babe, I just came back from the gym." he told his girlfriend.

"Bart, look what I got~" Marge held out the box of Dunkaroos.

"Dang, Mom, I just lost 15 pounds..." Bart pouted. "If I don't eat them, Dad's gonna eat the whole box."

Meg giggled to that. "I got some good news though." she then said.

"You just saved a bunch of money on car insurance by switching to GEICO?" Bart gasped.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a apartment Nick and his roommates were playing Poker with Martin and Mike McGlore then they all suddenly sneezed.

"Bless you." Carla said.

"Thank you." Martin replied.

"You're not catching a cold, are you?" Erin asked.

"Nah, I think someone's talking about us." Nick shrugged.

* * *

 ** _Back over at the Simpsons house..._**

"No, my best friends Tom and Jen are coming into town." Meg told her boyfriend.

"Oh, are they the fashionable ones you used to know before your family moved?" Bart asked.

"Yeah," Meg smiled. "I haven't seen them in forever. We almost started our own fashion blog until my mom said we needed to move because Jen's mom wanted to adopt me, but Mom didn't want that; she was always jealous of Ms. Botting because she was more beautiful than Mom." she then added.

"Aw, you're more beautiful than your mom." Bart said.

Meg smiled and blushed to him as she then hugged him.


End file.
